1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bath mat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bubbling bath mat that provides a bubbling massage having a therapeutic aeration effect. The present invention also provides a foldable mat for easy handling and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of bubbling bath mats relating to the present invention and demonstrating the state of the art can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,403; 5,080,091; 4,962,759; 4,417,568; 4,409,693; and 3,809,073. In addition, German Patent Nos. 2,854,503 and 4,033,021 also reflect the state of the art.
All of the above provide for bubbling bath mats that introduce air into a body of water through a plurality of apertures located in an upper and/or side surface of the mat. The drawbacks associated with these different configurations include: (1) upper surface apertures can be blocked by a user""s body, and (2) side surface apertures have a dissipated therapeutic massaging effect since only a limited area of the body of water is affected.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies by providing a bubbling bath mat adapted such that air escapes through a plurality of small apertures from a bottom surface of one or more air channels. This arrangement improves aeration for improved therapeutic massaging effect. In addition to the foregoing, the present invention is distinct over the prior art in that it provides for a bubbling bath mat having four or more distinct rigid segments, which not only allow for greater flexibility in positioning the mat within a tub, but also allow the mat to be folded up on itself. The present invention also provides for a bubbling bath mat having a plurality of soft pads affixed to the surface of one or more of the rigid segments. Moreover, the present invention provides for a bubbling bath mat adapted to produce differently sized bubbles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bubbling bath mat with an improved aeration effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a bubbling bath mat adapted to produce bubbles of different sizes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a bubbling bath mat with an adjustable valve means.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a bubbling bath mat that can be folded into a compact unit for convenient handling and storage.
It is still yet further another object of the present invention to provide detachable/adjustable attachments that can be used with the bubbling bath mat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bubbling bath mat that has soft padding adapted to provide improved comfort without inhibiting aeration.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a bubbling bath mat configured to adjustably fit in a tub or basin.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a bubbling bath. The mat is preferably adapted for use with a device for emitting compressed air into the mat. The mat has an elongated body with a plurality of interconnected segments and air channels, an air distributor controller. The surface of each segment has a plurality of differently sized apertures for producing bubbles of different size. The surface of one or more of the segments being preferably adapted with a plurality of soft pads having apertures therein that correspond in size and shape to the plurality of differently sized apertures in the surface of each segment. The segments preferably extend the entire width of the mat. The segments are connected at a plurality of joints. Each joint preferably has a pair of link hinges laterally spaced and diametrically opposed and secured along the outer edges of each segment. The joints allow the mat to be compactly folded for easy handling and storage.
The present invention provides for an improved bubbling bath mat having a better aeration and therapeutic massaging effect, and being adapted to be folded into a compact size for easy transport and storage.